Adventure to the Other World
by KinHiromi
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya and his parents move into an old house that has been divided into flats. The other tenants include Miss Garcia and Miss Araki, and a strange man, with his beloved daughter. Kuroko is fond of exploring and one rainy day he discovers a locked door in the formal living room, which will lead him into disaster, sorrow and death. Rated M. Based on a novella "Coraline."
1. Chapter 1

"Adventure to the Other World."

Chapter 1.

It was a cold _Summer_, fog and dark clouds were covering the sun and sky.

After moving to the house, the youngest of the family has found the door soon. The house was old, Kuroko could easily notice it, which didn't really attract him. Despite being old — it had an attic under the roof, a cellar under the ground and an overgrown garden with huge old trees in it.

Kuroko's family didn't own _all of the_ house — it was too big for that. Instead they owned part of it.

There were other people who lived in the old house.

Miss Garcia and Miss Araki were under the apartment of Kuroko's, on the first floor, in their young ages, they were playing Basketball, which was told by American woman, Miss Garcia, "Do you know what, Tatsuya? Miss Araki and I were famous Basketball players, and people really adored us."

"My name is Tetsuya, not Tatsuya." The creepy American woman often mistook Kuroko as her student, Himuro Tatsuya.

Above the apartment, on loft, was living a creepy man, named Kagetora Aida with his daughter, Riko Aida. Kuroko politely knocked on their door, wanting to greet his new neighbors.

A girl, with short brown hair opened the door. "How may I help you?"

"Uh.. I am your new neighbor~" Kuroko exclaimed. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, it's nice to meet you."

The girl's lips curled into a smile, "It's nice to meet you too, Kuroko-kun. My name's Riko." Then she opened the door even wider, moving so Kuroko could enter the house, "Come in!"

Kuroko politely nodded and mumbled 'thanks', before entering.

The house had the scent of new Basketball balls, Kuroko could easily smell it.

"Hey, dad! The new neighbor has just arrived, come here!" Riko yelled.

"New neighbor? Wow! What a surprise!" an old man's voice could be heard, "It's nice, where are they?"

"He is right there…" Riko said, as she gestured her hand towards Kuro- "WHERE HAS HE GONE?!" the brunette started panicking, while his dad looked confused.

"Um… I am right here."

Riko yelped as she jumped towards her dad, both harshly landing on the floor. All of sudden, Riko jumped, "Wh-where were you? I couldn't see you anywhere!"

"I was right there, sorry for scaring you…"

"No, no, don't be. I think, I am the one who should apologize, it was my fault, for not recognizing you."

"It is nothing, usually people don't notice me." Riko looked at him, as if he was an alien, people didn't notice him and he looked so calm at it. Wow, this boy was something.

A cough could be heard, and both, Kuroko's and Riko's attention was attracted to Kagetora. "It is nice to meet you, Kuroko. And it really is cool being invincible, isn't it?" He winked, "Despite your look, you would be really good to my team."

Kuroko looked emotionless, but deep inside he was confused at Mr. Kagetora. Riko somehow noticed it and patted Kuroko on his shoulder, "he means his old team…" the brunette looked sad as she said the name, "_Seirin_."

The invincible guy nodded in understating, he could see how Riko's eyes turned into a dull ones. He wanted to know the reason, but didn't know if it was the right time to ask it now… he chose not to.

"Soo," Mr. Kagetora started, after the minutes of the awkward silence, "do you want to join us for dinner?"

Kuroko shook his hand, "No, thanks. I think, I should go now." Both, Riko and his dad looked upset, but the smiles covered it up, "Alright, Kuroko-kun, take care and visit us again!" his dad nodded in agreement.

The blue haired guy smiled at them, before Riko opened for him the door, and Kuroko exited. While going downstairs, he was smiling to himself, he liked his new neighbors, _especially_ Riko.

Being as prospector as he was, he now went to scout the yard, well like there was anything interesting to see…

He went to the yard, walking and looking at the huge trees. (A/N: Big ass trees ;D ) It was a big garden: at the very back was an old Basketball court, but no one in the house played Basketball anymore. He sighed, there really was nothing interesting to- suddenly, he came across a well, which had been covered up by wooden boards, to stop anyone from falling in. When he visited Miss Garcia and Miss Araki, they made a point of telling Kuroko how dangerous the well was, and they warned him to be sure he kept away from it.

There was a small knothole in one of the boards, and Kuroko spent an afternoon dropping pebbles and acorns through the hole and waiting, and counting, until he heard the plop as they hit the water far below.

He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair before realizing, that he has already explored it and now was tired. He was about to get up, when a hand was placed on his shoulder making him jump and froze in place.

A laugh would be heard, "I am sorry, I am sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Kuroko looked at the speaker, and saw a tanned, red haired guy with weird eyebrows. "It's okay…"

The guy smiled at him, before speaking up again, "What's your name?"

Kuroko immediately stopped himself from slapping, for not greeting him the way he always does, politely. But, before he was too scared to think of it. "I am Kuroko Tetsuya, what about you?" he smiled.

"My name is Kagami." The guy grinned. "Nice to meet you, Kuroko."

"Nice to meet you too, Kagami-kun." Kuroko, _once again_, smiled at him.

Kagami smiled back at him, before speaking up again. As it seemed, this guy was as talkative as hell. "Do you live in this house?" he asked, gesturing his hand to the house, where Kuroko had just moved on.

Kuroko nodded, "Yes."

"I see…" he muttered, "Alex told me about this."

"Alex?" Kuroko raised an eyebrow, "You mean Miss Garcia?"

To Kuroko's surprise, the red haired laughed at the last words, "Miss Garcia, my ass!"

Kuroko looked awkward, he didn't really get along with the type of guys like him, and plus it looked like he didn't have problems with swearing.

"Kagami-kun, are you living with Miss Garcia and Miss Araki?" Kuroko politely asked, looking at him straight in the eyes.

Looking into the eyes without even blinking… now it was Kagami's turn to get awkward. "Uh no, she was my teacher before."

"I see, that's nice." Kuroko smiled.

"Yeah, maybe…" Kagami smiled back, and ran a hand through his hair, didn't know what to say.

"Where do you live?"

_"He seems to get interested in me…"_ he immediately slapped himself from thinking this awful thought, and before he started going through some worse thoughts, he remembered, that Kuroko had asked him a question. "Uh well…" he lamely started, "I live nearby your house."

"I didn't know there were other houses…" Kuroko muttered, looking down, "I thought, I explored everything which was near."

Kagami was silent for a few seconds, before he registered the words, "So, you love exploring?"

The blue haired guy looked up at him and smiled a little, "Yes."

"Then, why won't you come at my house? There are many things waiting for you to be explored." Kagami said, closing his eyes and hoping the boy would say yes.

"Won't it be a problem?" the sudden question made Kagami open his eyes.

"Problem? No! What made you think like that?"

"I mean, with your parents, family. Despite the fact, that I like you, we still don't know each other well…"

"Uh…" Kagami sighed, "I already know enough of you to claim you as my friend."

Kuroko smiled at him, "I am glad then~"

"And, I don't live with my family. They are in America."

"It must be cool, living there…" Kuroko said, "Why aren't you with them, now?"

"It looks quite quiet place. And also," the red haired smiled at him, "I have made a cute friend here."

Kuroko lowered his head, blushing a little. "Thanks…"

Both of them were in silence, until the clouds darkened even more and the cold rain started pouring.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah!" Kagami exclaimed, "We have to go back now."

Kuroko nodded, "It was nice talking to you. Bye, Kagami-kun."

"It was nice talking to you too, Kuroko! See you later!" Kagami said as he ran.

Kuroko smiled and started walking towards home.

_"Don't forget our meeting tomorrow!" _His new friend's voice was heard, but he was nowhere to be seen.

-xxx-

"Tetsuya!" he could hear, her mother calling, "Tetsuya! Where were you?"

"I was outside, exploring."

"This exploring again…" her mother put a hand on her forehead, "You really are a troublesome."

Kuroko sighed, her mother, as always, was showing no signs of love to him and Kagami's parents loved and trusted him as much, that he lived there alone.

"Are you listening to me, Tetsuya?!" her mother raised her tone, "Go and change your clothes, you are wet."

"Yes, mum…" Kuroko muttered, as he walked towards his room, grabbing the towel, which was hung on the hanger.


	2. Chapter 2

"Adventure to the Other World"

Chapter 2.

Kuroko left the room as soon as he had done changing. He went to the kitchen, where his mother was washing up plates.

"You know, I have already met the neighbors."

"Mm," her mother mumbled in understanding, "Did you like them?"

"Yes." Kuroko looked down, as he smiled, "I have also made a new friend here."

"Are they any good? What's their name?" Miss Kuroko seemed to be interested in him.

"It is Kagami-kun."

"Uh huh…" his mother nodded.

"Can I go explore near his house?"

Kuroko's mother looked at him, "Look out of the window, it is raining, you will catch cold."

"I will put on some warm clothes, please~"

"No."

Kuroko sighed in disappointment and went to his father's office. Sure, Mr. Kuroko was very hard person to talk to, and also he was depended on Mrs. Kuroko, but he had to take a chance.

_Knock. Knock._

"Dad, can I come in?"

He could hear his dad sighing, "Fine."

Kuroko slowly opened the door and walked in. "Dad, can I go outside?"

Mr. Kuroko turned to him, "What has your mother said?"

"She said no…"

His dad pursed his lips, "Then you can't."

"But, I want to carry on exploring."

"Then explore the flat," he gave him a pen and a piece of paper, "Count all the doors and windows."

"Mm," Kuroko muttered as he took the stuff from his dad's hands.

"Now, leave me alone."

"…Can I go into the drawing room?" The drawing room was where the Kurokos kept the expensive (and uncomfortable) furniture the invincible's grandmother had left them when she died. Kuroko wasn't allowed in there. Nobody went in there. It was only for special days.

"If you don't make a mess. And you don't touch anything."

Kuroko considered this carefully and went off to explore the inside of the flat.

He counted the windows (21).

And the doors (14).

Of the doors that he found, was thirteen opened and closed. The other—the big, carved, brown wooden door at the far corner of the drawing room — was locked.

"Where does that door go?" he asked his mother.

"It doesn't go anywhere."

"But it has to go somewhere…" Kuroko pouted a little.

His mother sighed, "Look…"

She reached up and took a string of keys from the top of the kitchen doorframe. She sorted through them carefully, and selected the oldest, biggest, blackest, rustiest key. They went into the drawing room. She unlocked the door with the key.

The door swung open.

As Miss Kuroko said, there was nothing just a brick wall.

"When this place was just a house," She started, "that door went somewhere. When they turned the house into flats, they simply bricked it up. The other side is the empty flat on the other side of the house, the one that's still for sale."

She shut the door without even locking it and put the string of keys back on top of the kitchen doorframe.

"And now, what shall I do?"

"Draw something~" his mother sing-sang.

"Uh…" Kuroko sighed, as he looked down._ "I wish I had siblings…"_

-xxx-

It was nearly dark outside now, and the rain was still coming down, pattering against the windows and blurring the lights of the cars in the street outside.

Mr. Kuroko stopped working as soon as Miss Kuroko made them all dinner.

Kuroko was disgusted. "Mum," he said, "you've made a recipe again."

"It's leek and potato stew with a tarragon garnish and melted Gruyère cheese," she admitted. "European food is really delicious, you should try it."

"I know better ones," he said as he got up, went to the freezer and got out some microwave chips and a microwave minipizza.

"You know I don't like recipes," he told his mother, while his dinner went around and around and the little red numbers on the microwave oven counted down to zero.

His mother said nothing, only sighed.

-xxx-

The next day it had stopped raining, a thick white fog had lowered over the house.

"I am going to Kagami-kun's house." said Kuroko.

"Come back earlier."

Kuroko nodded and went out.

He was about to cross the house, when-

"Oh, it is Kuroko, isn't it?" he heard Miss Araki's voice and turned around.

"Hello." He politely said and nodded.

"Hello, dear. Come in~" she said as she opened the door.

"Alright, thanks…" Kuroko went in.

"Hi, Tatsuya!" Miss Garcia greeted him cheerfully and Kuroko immediately returned the greeting back, plus reminding her, that she had misspelled his name again... "Hm… would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes, please."

Miss Araki led him into a dusty little room, which she called the parlor. On the walls were a little old photographs of pretty women, standing together in the basketball court.

They poured Kuroko a cup of tea in a little black bone china cup, with a saucer. They gave him a biscuit to go with it.

Kuroko sipped his tea.

"I'll read the leaves, if you want," all of sudden Miss Garcia said to Coraline.

"Sorry?"

"The tea leaves, dear. I'll read your future."

Kuroko hesitantly passed the blonde his cup. Miss Garcia peered shortsightedly at the black tea leaves in the bottom. "You want to have siblings more than anything and…" she pursed her lips.

"You know, Tatsuya," she said, after a while, "you are in terrible danger."

Miss Araki snorted, "Don't be silly, Alex. Stop scaring the boy. Your eagle eyes are going. Pass me that cup, child."

Kuroko carried the cup over to Miss Araki. The black haired woman looked into it carefully, shook her head, and looked into it again.

"Oh dear," she said. "You were right, Alex. He is in danger."

"See, Masako," said Miss Garcia triumphantly. "My eagle eyes are as good as they ever were, when I was playing Basketball..."

"…What am I in danger from?" asked Kuroko.

Misses Garcia and Araki stared at him blankly. "It didn't say," said Miss Garcia. "Tea leaves aren't reliable for that kind of thing. Not really. They're good for general, but not for specifics."

"What should I do then?" Kuroko asked again, who was slightly alarmed by this.

"Don't wear number 13 in the court," suggested Miss Garcia.

"Or mention the match between Seyo High and Rakito High," added Miss Araki.

Kuroko wondered why so few of the adults he had met made any sense. He sometimes wondered who they thought they were talking to.

"And be very, very careful," said Miss Garcia.

Kuroko put on his coat, said good-bye to Misses Garcia and Araki and went outside.

The mist hung like blindness around the house. In the mist, it was a ghost-world. _In danger?_ thought Kuroko to himself. It sounded exciting. It didn't sound like a bad thing. Not really. Well, a little…

"Kuroko-kun!" he heard his neighbor upstairs calling and waving, "Come in!"

Kuroko nodded and went on the attic flat.

"Hey, Kuroko!" csaid Mr. Kagetora.

"Hello~" Kuroko greeted and bowed.

Suddenly, the old man leaned down and whispered to him, "the balls have a message for you."

Kuroko just stood still, Mr. Kagetora really freaked him out, _do balls even talk_? He didn't say _anything_, instead he looked at Riko, asking for an explanation.

Riko mouthed him_, "Never mind. It is just his daily illusion."_

"The message is this; don't go through the door." He paused. "Does that mean anything to you?"

"No." Kuroko said, now he was even more confused.

Mr. Kagetora shrugged, "It is rare for them to think wrong, but whatever… so, do you want to attend our dinner now?"

The invincible guy felt a little awkward, turning them down second time already. "I am sorry, but I have some plans for today."

Riko seemed disappointed, so did his dad, "Fine… but no more 'No's tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Mm, okay." Kuroko smiled at them, said goodbye and went to his new friend's house.

-xxx-

The house and the yard seemed interesting place to explore. Kuroko walked in there with amazement at how a teenager, could handle this quite big house and yard, alone.

Kuroko knocked on the door, and after few seconds he could hear footsteps coming closer. "Yeah?" he said without opening the door.

"Kagami-kun, it's me."

The door was immediately opened, and Kuroko could see, Kagami leaning on the door, who had an almost invincible eyebags and wore nothing, but a boxer. Kuroko could feel himself blushing, but he somehow hid it.

"Hey, Kuroko. Come in!"

Kuroko smiled and mumbled 'thank you' before following his red haired friend, who started walking towards another room, which happened to be kitchen.

"Do you want cereal?" he asked as he took the cereal box and an empty bowl.

"If you don't mind..."

Kagami chuckled, "Why should I?" he asked as he gave Kuroko, now, a full bowl.

"Thank you." Kuroko smiled at him, as he cheerfully took the bowl from Kagami.

"Eh, it's nothing," he said as he ran a hand through his hair, and started heading out of the room.

Kuroko looked up at him curiously, "Where are you going?"

"Gonna change, I will be back." He said and disappeared out of the sight.

After some minutes, he came back, sat in front of Kuroko and by the tiredness, he put his hands on his eyes, now wearing a white t-shirt and- …boxers. So, he calls that a change.

"Um," Kuroko started, "Am I bothering you?"

Kagami looked at him, before putting his hands on his eyes again, "You don't. What's up with this idea?"

"You seem to be sleepy…"

"Oh… it's that…" he rubbed his eyes, "I just couldn't sleep. I was too excited, that you were coming- I mean, it really is nice greeting new friends again~ Uh, well, yeah…"

Kuroko smiled at him, "I see."

"Y-yeah…"

"Kagami-kun," the invincible guy looked up at him, who returned the stare, "if you want, I will visit you later. You can sleep now~"

"What?" Kagami seemed to be displeased by this, "No, no! It is okay, I am fully awake now."

Kuroko looked at him for seconds, before he sighed, "Alright…"

"Oi, Kuroko. You seem to be bored with your family, is it because you don't have any siblings?"

"Um well, yes." The blue haired boy didn't look happy, hearing this, but in seconds his mood seemed to be lighten up. "But I think, you could be my brother." He smiled at him.

Kagami slightly smiled, "I am glad to hear it then…" his voice had so much fakeness, that Kuroko noticed it either, but decided to ignore it, thinking, that he misheard him.

"Kagami-kun, what relationship do you have with Miss Garcia? When we last talked, you seemed to be close to her."

"She was my teacher before," the red haired guy said, "I and Tatsuya were her students. She taught us Basketball."

"That's nice~ She always talks about it and… misspells my name with, um, Tatsuya-san."

The red haired chuckled, "She is already old enough to misspell people's names, just never mind the granny."

"Don't be that mean," Kuroko pouted, "after all she isn't that old~"

"Hmm, _maybe_."

After that, they have started talking about some unimportant stuff, acknowledging each other better.

While smiling, Kuroko looked out of the window, seeing, that it was already black and the mist was even bigger than before. "Kagami-kun. I am sorry, but I think it is already time to go."

"…Can't you just stay a bit longer?"

The invincible looked away, "…"

Kagami sighed, before running his hand through his hair, "Fine. You seem to be disliking this kind of weather," he chuckled, "do you want me to see off you?"

"No, thanks, I will go on my own. Goodbye Kagami-kun and thanks for today~" Kuroko said, before bowing.

"It is nothing. Come here whenever you like, I will be pleased by seeing you. See you." He said as he closed the door.

-xxx-

"Tetsuya~" Kuroko could feel someone shaking him, "Kuroko Tetsuya! Wake up."

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes, before rubbing it, "Mum…? It's 5 o'clock isn't it?"

Miss Kuroko looked at the clock, then back at him, "Yes, it is. So?"

"You have never woken me up in time like this…"

"Well," his mother pursed her lips, before continuing, "it's because, I have something to give to my only son."

Kuroko sat up, feeling excited.

"Here," Miss Kuroko gave him a box, which seemed familiar. Kuroko raised his eyebrow, taking it. When he opened he widened his eyes in surprise for meeting the familiar thing again, which parents promised would only give him back, when he attended high school again. _Strange_.

"That's," the youngest Kuroko mumbled, "my phone…"

"Yes."

Kuroko looked up at her, "you told me, that you wouldn't give me it back, until-"

"I know, but I think, you have behaved and I am sure as well, that you and your other friends won't interrupt each other in the nights~"

"Uh…yes."

"Alright, now I will leave you alone. Sleep tight, dear." She said, as she placed a fake kiss on her son's head, turned the lights off and went.

Kuroko lay on his bed again, he was going to tell Kagami about it, but not now… it was still too early, especially when the red head was the kind of person, that loved sleep. This was proved on his first visit.

-xxx-

The sun teasingly tickled Kuroko's forehead, then eyes, finally waking him up. He looked at the clock, 11:00.

"Maybe, I should go now…" he whispered as he got up, dressing on, informing his parents about it and getting out of the house.

-xxx-

To Kuroko's happiness, Kagami was awake by the time, he knocked on the door.

"Hey, Kuroko!" he greeted cheerfully.

"Hello, Kagami-kun." Kuroko smiled, bowing, before entering the house.

"So, is anything new with ya?" the red haired asked, making for Kuroko and himself sandwiches.

Kuroko nodded, taking something from his pocket and putting it on the table, "mum and dad took my phone away for talking with my friends in the night," Kagami cocked an eyebrow, probably not liking the way the parents behaved his friend, "and said, that they would only give me it in the school, but somehow they decided to give me it now~"

Kagami was silent for a few seconds, before crossing his arms together, "you need to talk to them to stop behaving you as a child."

The invincible smiled at him, "no, it's not a problem… I mean, now I have a phone, so we can talk to each other wherever we are."

"Yeah, but we can't when we are abroad." Said Kagami, "I think, that's the reason why your parents gave you it… are your friends here, in this place?"

Kuroko shook his head, feeling a little upset.

"So, this is it." The red haired sighed.

"Uh, well… here's my number," he gave him a little paper, where numbers were written, "I shall go now."

"Wait, wait!" Kagami exclaimed, "I didn't mean to make you sad, really! Um, let's talk about some stuff, want it?"

Kuroko was looking at him for a few seconds, before saying, "alright…" and sitting down.

It was already 14:00, as they were talking unstoppable, well, at least Kagami was doing it.

"So, yeah, that's how it end." He chuckled, Kuroko softly laughing at the accident the red haired told him, that had happened when he was in middle school.

They were in silence for a few minutes. Kagami chuckled at himself, when he remembered another accident and was about to tell it, when-

"Kagami-kun,"

He quickly looked at Kuroko, saying nothing, and waiting for Kuroko to continue what he started.

"Well…" the youngest Kuroko looked awkward and Kagami could feel himself blushing for imaging some words, that the red head always wanted to hear from Kuroko, coming in the near future- "…thank you." _Oh_. Kagami bitterly nodded. "thank you for everything, for being my friend and giving me advises despite, the things, that it's only few days we have met. Really, I really am glad, I met you."

Kuroko smiled, so did Kagami, "I am the one who should say thanks, for having a cutie like you as my friend."

The blue haired could feel himself blushing, "…I shall go now."

"F-fine." Both of them raised up from their seats as they went towards the front door.

Kagami was looking at Kuroko, who was walking in front of him, opening the door, his head lowered. Kagami's eyes twitched, he could feel goosebumps. He couldn't help it now. He didn't want to say this now, but he had to do it. He couldn't hide it forever. He did know nothing, but a thing, that it was now or never…

"Kuroko, I…"

Kuroko immediately looked up at him, the blue haired could swear, he felt butterflies flying in his stomach, his heart started beating faster as Kagami came closer, "Shortly, I-". _Vibration_. Kuroko blinked for three times, before realizing, that his phone was ringing.

"Y-yes?"

"_Tetsuya?! Do you know what time is it? Come here. Now._"

"…Okay…" he put his phone in his pocket, looking at Kagami once again, "Did you want to say something?"

"Uh, well…" Kagami looked awkward, running a hand through his hair, "I just… wanted to say goodbye… heh." He slightly smiled.

Kuroko could swear, he felt, his heart drop, and he quickly turned around, getting out of the door.

"So, see ya later!"

"See you…" and the red head closed the door.

As Kuroko walked, he could hear Kagami talking to someone via phone, "You know what, the one, I told you about came to me again today and I was too tired to tell him to fuck off, but I have really wanted you know… then he showed me the shit, his parents took from him, he really is boring… I was too happy to see his parents calling and…" the other words fell dead to his ears, he could feel tears coming out from his eyes, but was too upset to do something about it.

-xxx-

Kuroko walked out of the yard, now he wasn't in mood for his parents, first, he had to go and visit Mr. Kagetora and his daughter or else, he would drown in feels, by, first of all, Kagami, and then by the pressure from his parents.

As it seemed, Riko was the only one in the house, cheerfully greeting Kuroko and inviting him to her house.

"So, how is your life going?" she asked, as they sat down on Riko's bed.

"I-I don't know."

Riko could _see_, that her neighbor wasn't in mood and she saddened down a little, "what's up?"

"Nothing, everything's down…" without noticing, Kuroko honestly said.

"Kuroko-kun… mind to tell me? May I will help you?"

Kuroko bitterly chuckled, looking up at the ceiling, "are you sure, you can make _three people_ love me?"

Riko was in silence, looking at him.

"You know who are these two people there?" she was still in silence, slowly shaking her head, as if saying 'no'. "They are my parents, they don't care about me… I _hope_, that it is just some kind of behaving, but whenever I tell the others about them and their behavior towards me, they always say, that they don't care for me, they should at least act careful towards me and stuff… I can't handle it," Riko could hear shake in Kuroko's voice, "another one is _Kagami-kun_… I have hope on these people loving me, but they do not show any signals of showing it. And the one, that I love the most, behaves me even worse than my parents, he even talks behind my back…"

"I-I am so sorry, Kuroko-kun..." Riko had always been the one, that gave advises, but couldn't tell any now. First, she had to get out from the shock.

Kuroko looked down at her, slightly smiling, "I am sorry, I am being too boring and annoying, aren't I?" before Riko could shake her head and say something, Kuroko started talking again, "now tell me about yourself, how are you?"

Riko was silent for a few seconds, "Um… Kuroko-kun, do you mind _listening_ me?"

Kuroko shook his head, his eyes looking straight into hers.

"It is about Seirin… we, all, eight were in different classes, except Hyuuga-kun and I. I swear, I have never seen other teams, that cared for each other this much. We have- I mean," Riko hesitated, before saying, "_had_ always stayed in each others' houses, having fun and practicing. As you have already known, we were Basketball team, I was their coach, and sometimes Dad practiced them. And one day, we had a strong, opponent, Kirisaki Dai Ichi. Their captain and coach, Hanamiya Makoto played rough, just like his teammates, but there were no signs of showing this. Despite the thing, that they weren't playing rough, we were still losing and the fourth quarter had already started and Teppei said, if I haven't made him play the game, then he would hate me forever and I had to sub Koganei-kun out for Teppei, who was injured before, I did that and-" Kuroko could see, the tears flowing from Riko's eyes, "they have started playing rough, no, even rougher, than I had ever seen before, and they had almost beat him up, which lead him into coma and he hasn't woken up from it yet. Not only we have lost our friend, but I have also lost the team. They have rejected me being a coach, saying, that it was my fault. And it really was, I am such an idiot…" and now, she burst into tears.

Kuroko was silent for few seconds, before starting, "don't cry, it isn't fully your fault. Everyone makes mistakes and you obviously have to talk to them, they have to give you a second chance, like the other people do. Plus you didn't mean any harm, and you weren't the one deciding this." Kuroko patted Riko on her shoulder, slightly smiling, "Besides, I am sure, he knew, what would happen, and chose to 'sacrifice' himself for you all. I think, he wouldn't be glad, if he saw all of you in this situation, especially seeing you crying. You should go and talk to them."

Riko smiled at Kuroko, "I will try… thank you, Kuroko-kun!" Kuroko yelped as she hugged him.

"Oh, Kuroko!" Mr. Kagetora said, "what's up with the hugging?" he smirked.

Riko sighed, "it's nothing, Dad!"

Mr. Kagetora laughed, "Okay, okay. Kuroko, now we are getting ready for dinner, do you want to join in?"

Kuroko nervously chuckled, "Uh… I am sorry, but I am not in the best mood now…"

Riko's Dad sighed, "I will kill you someday… alright, take care boy!"

Kuroko bowed, which made Riko smile, _"he seems to be kind of back in his mood…"_

"Alright! Bye, Kuroko-kun and thanks for everything!"

"It's nothing, thanks for listening, Riko-san. Goodbye."

And with that he left.


	3. Chapter 3

"Adventure to the Other World"

Chapter 3.

* * *

The next day the sun was shining, although it was cold.

Kuroko's mother was looking in the fridge, as a result she found nothing.

"I'd better dash down to the shops and get some fish fingers or something," said his mother. "Do you want to come, Tetsuya?"

"No."

"Suit yourself then," said his mother, took her purse, car keys and left.

After few minutes Kuroko had lost his mood again and he realized, that he missed his red haired friend very much and whether Kagami hated him or not, he had to visit him, else he could die.

Now he had to act like, he had heard nothing…

He dressed up, took the home keys and started walking towards Kagami's house. When he was near his house, he could see the door was open and a car was outside the yard. Kuroko quickly walked over to his house, politely knocking, before entering inside.

Kagami was coming down from the upstairs, holding some boxes and bags. He passed Kuroko, without glancing him, but it did neither bothered Kuroko nor attracted his attention, instead his attention was towards the boxes and bags, his new friend was holding. He had a bad feeling.

"Kagami-kun…" he muttered, but Kagami didn't hear him.

After putting the boxes and bags down in the car and coming towards the house to take the rest of the bags he saw Kuroko and immediately froze. "K-Kuroko?"

"…Are you going?"

Kagami had almost forgotten the situation, before looking at the bags on the floor, "Uh yes... I am visiting my parents for two or three weeks."

Kuroko looked down, "I see…"

Without knowing the proper reason, Kagami blushed. "I will be back soon." But it didn't help Kuroko to lighten up, the red head sighed, "…in a few days, deal?" and that made Kuroko look up at him.

"I am being egoist, never mind me. Take care and goodbye, Kagami-kun." He said, as he walked away.

Kagami was about to stop him, when the driver told him, that they had to get there early, or else they would be late.

"Kuroko…" he muttered as he put the bags in the car and sat in.

-xxx-

Kuroko completely had his mood lost, not only he was stressed at Kagami's thoughts on him, but still wanted to talk, because he had missed him, but also he would be gone for weeks.

He sighed. Maybe he could read the book, he had always read, when he wasn't in mood. The book was about a girl, who had gotten herself into the danger and the guy, she liked, saved her. It didn't turn into a happy ending, but it still was a good story to read.

Kuroko was about to start reading, when he heard cracking voices coming from the drawing room.

"_Mice_?" the blue haired thought to himself, as he walked in there, getting closer to the big, wooden door.

Then Kuroko put his hand on the doorknob and turned it; and, finally, he opened the door.

It opened on to a dark hallway. The bricks had gone as if they'd never been there. There was a cold, musty smell coming through the open doorway: it smelled like something very old and very slow.

Kuroko went through the door.

He wondered what the empty flat would be like—if that was where the corridor led.

Kuroko walked down the corridor uneasily. There was something very familiar about it.

The carpet beneath his feet was the same carpet they had in his flat. The wallpaper was the same wallpaper they had. The picture hanging in the hall was the same that they had hanging in their hallway at home.

He knew where he was: he was in his own home. He hadn't left.

He shook his head, confused.

He stared at the picture hanging on the wall: no, it wasn't exactly the same. The picture they had in their own hallway showed a boy in, holding bubbles and smiling happily. But now the expression on his face was different—he wasn't holding the bubbles anymore, and his eyes were teary and scared.

"Tetsuya?" he heard someone say it.

It sounded like her mother. The invincible went into the kitchen, where the voice had come from. A woman stood in the kitchen with her back to Kuroko. She looked like his mother.

"Tetsuya?" the woman said. "Is that you?"

And then she turned around. Her eyes were big black buttons.

"Lunchtime, Tetsuya," said the woman.

"Who are you?" Kuroko asked.

"I'm your other mother," said the woman. "Go and tell your other father that lunch is ready," She opened the door of the oven. Suddenly Kuroko realized how hungry he was. It smelled wonderful. "Well, go on."

Kuroko went down the hall, to where his father's study was. He opened the door. There was a man in there, sitting at the keyboard, with his back to him. "Hello," said Kuroko. "I—I mean, she said to say that lunch is ready."

The man turned around.

His eyes were buttons, big, black and shiny.

"Hello Tetsuya," he said. "I'm starving."

He got up and went with him into the kitchen. They sat at the kitchen table, and Kuroko's other mother brought them lunch. _A huge, golden-brown roasted chicken, fried potatoes, tiny green peas_. Kuroko tasted the food. It was delicious.

"We've been waiting for you for a long time," the other father said.

"For me?"

"Yes," the other mother answered. "It wasn't the same here without you. But we knew you'd arrive one day, and then we could be a proper family."

"I didn't know I had another mother," Kuroko said, cautiously.

"Of course you do. Everyone does," said the other mother, her black button eyes gleaming.

Kuroko stood up, "I am done eating, thank you."

The other parents nodded and stood in the kitchen doorway as he walked down the corridor, smiling identical smiles, and waving slowly. "Have a nice time outside," said his other mother.

"We'll just wait here for you to come back," his other father added.

When Kuroko got to the front door, he turned back and looked at them. They were still watching him, and waving, and smiling.

Kuroko walked outside, and down the steps.

The house looked exactly the same from the outside. Or almost exactly the same: around Miss Garcia and Miss Araki's door were blue and red lightbulbs that flashed on and off spelling out words, the lights chasing each other around the door. On and off, around and around. astounding! was followed by a Yotoshu and Sehoto and then MATCH!

It was a sunny, cold day, exactly like the one he'd left.

He walked down the brick steps to the Misses Garcia and Araki's front door. The blue and red lights flashed on and off.

The door was open, just slightly. He knocked on it, but his first knock made the door swing open, and Kuroko went in.

He was in a dark room that smelled of dust and velvet. The door swung shut behind him, and the room was black. He edged forward into a small anteroom. He saw a big white door and opened it. There was a guard, with big black buttons as well, looking at him.

"Let's me see your ticket," he said.

"Ticket?"

"That's what I said. Ticket. I haven't got all day, you know. You can't watch the match without a ticket."

Kuroko sighed. "I don't have a ticket," he admitted.

"Another one," said the guard. "Come in here, bold as anything. 'Where's your ticket?' 'Haven't got one,' I don't know…" It shook its head, then shrugged. "Come on, then."

He said, as he started walking towards the door, Kuroko followed him. When he got near the front of the stage he stopped and gestured the hand onto an empty seat. Kuroko sat down, and the guard wandered off.

He could see two teams playing Basketball, it was the 5th quarter and the Yoshotu was winning the match with the score 85-72.

He looked around, all the people, players and the audition had big black buttons instead of the eyes.

"This bit finishes soon," whispered a guy, sitting next to him. "Then they start the 6th quarter."

"How long does this go on for?" asked Kuroko. "I thought the Basketball only had four quarters…?"

"All the time," the guy said. "For ever and always."

Kuroko raised his eyebrows, raising up. "Um, thanks for the information. Goodbye." He bowed before walking upstairs.

He walked out of the theater and back into the garden. He had to blink his eyes at the daylight.

His other parents were waiting for him in the garden, standing side by side. They were smiling.

"Did you have a nice time?" asked his other mother.

"It was interesting," Kuroko answered.

The three of them walked back up to Kuroko's other house together.

"So," said his other father. "Do you like it here?"

"I suppose," Kuroko replied. "It's much more interesting than at home."

They went inside.

"I'm glad you like it," said Kuroko's mother. "Because we'd like to think that this is your home. You can stay here forever and always. _If you want to_."

They were in silence, before Kuroko's mother started talking, "Tetsuya, before you sleep go and play with your siblings."

"_Siblings_?"

His mother said nothing as she put a hand on his shoulder and lead him into a room, Kuroko had never noticed in his house.

"Here." She said, after opening the door. "Have fun." And with that she left.

He looked around – it was really a big room, having a few rooms with different colors in it.

"Hi there!" he heard a giggling voice coming from his back, he turned around and saw a blonde, tall guy, smiling at him.

"Hello." He said bowing.

"No need to bow for this fucking idiot, Tetsu." A blue haired, tall and tanned guy, who lay on the sofa growled.

The blonde guy started whining at how mean his brother was and Kuroko looked confused.

"Tetsu-kuun!" he heard, a cheerful, yet annoying girl's voice coming closer, closer and- the girl was hugging him from his back. "I have waited for you so long~"

"Just shut it, Satsuki." The tanned man, again, growled.

"Uh, Dai-chan~ I have just wanted to meet him so much." She blushed, "you look attractive, Tetsu-kun."

"Stop annoying this new kid, Momoi." A serious voice was heard, and Kuroko looked back, seeing a green haired guy with glasses and a strange toy attend the room.

"Um…"

"Kurokocchi! Never mind them, they are all annoying and grumpy, come to my room," he pointed at the yellow one, "and play with me!"

"You dirty shit, go to your room alone and never come out."

"Uhh~ Aominecchi, stop being mean~" The blonde cried out.

"Kuro-chin, want some snacks?" a lazy voice was heard.

Kuroko looked up at the speaker and almost had a heart attack, at the tall sight, who had purple hair.

"Everyone calm down." a red haired guy, who had one eye red and another one yellow spoke, "It's nice to see you, Tetsuya. Now, let me introduce you ourselves – My name is Akashi Seijuurou, this is Aomine Daiki," he pointed at the tanned guy lying on the sofa, "These are Kise Ryouta and Momoi Satsuki," he gestured his hands towards the pink haired girl, and the blonde, then he looked at the green and purple haired guys, "and these are Midorima Shintarou and Murasakibara Atsushi."

"Um, it's nice to meet you." Kuroko smiled.

"Now, let me talk about myself!" Kise exclaimed, making Kuroko jump, "I was model in the real- Oww!" he yelled as Aomine punched him on his shoulder.

"Tetsu-kun, Tetsu-kun, how is your life going there? Is it any good?"

"It is not that interesting…" all of sudden Kuroko yelped, looking at the pink haired girl in the eyes. In the _pink eyes_.

"…is something wrong?" Momoi asked, feeling a little confused and worried.

"Yes, your existance." Aomine growled, lying on the sofa again.

"Dai-chan! Stop being greedy and don't scare Tetsu-kun with your grumpiness!" then she returned to Kuroko again, "do you like it here?"

"Um, yes, I do." Kuroko mumbled, slightly smiling.

"What about us?!" All of sudden Kise asked, making the people in the room jump.

_Knock. _

"_Are you done, Tetsuya_?"

He looked at his mother, "I-I guess." He said, before getting up and bowing, "thanks for talking to me. I shall go now, goodbye."

His mother leaded him into another room, which looked like Kuroko's bedroom, but was a little different and better, "sleep there."

"But, mum- I mean, Miss, I have to go to my own room."

"You have your own room here," she smiled, her black big button eyes gleaming, "goodbye and call me mum, not Miss."

"Okay… and-" his mother turned to him, "why don't my siblings have the buttons?"

His mother was in silence, before turning around, "you should sleep now, no more questions. Good night, dear." She placed a kiss on his head, walking out of the room.

Kuroko sighing, before lying on the bed, closing his eyes.


End file.
